Feary Tale
''Feary Tale ''would be the movie of the crossover of Mattel's Monster High ''and ''Ever After High and was to be the fourteenth TV special of Monster High movie series and would be released in late 2016 Plot Monster High is holding a Mid Evil Faire. Everyone is busy preparing for it except Draculaura, who, prompted by the journal of Euna, is dreaming about chasing a cloaked figure in a Labyrinth. She is harshly woken from it by a lick across the face, courtesy of Nightmare. At the fair grounds, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is overseeing the work when she is interrupted by Clawdeen. She's been given the task of creating a costume for Bloodgood for her independent student grade, but she's suffering a designers block. Bloodgood, no less stressed, refuses to give further feedback to the unfortunate girl. It's not all doom and gloom everywhere, though, as Lagoona and Gil are already enthusiastiacally running their "Slime & Kidney Pie" stand. Jackson is among their first clients, much to his displeasure. Elsewhere, Draculaura returns to the fair grounds and meets up with Clawdeen and Cleo, after which an incident occurs with Clawd, Deuce and Heath that leaves Draculaura and Cleo sour at their respective boyfriends. Draculaura retreats to the school attic with Euna's journal to ponder to fate of her friend, who disappeared 150 years ago after writing down that she had discovered a "world on a world". Unknown to her, she is being watched through a mirror by the Evil Queen, the very person who caused Euna's disappearance so long ago and who is looking to make more victims. For the time being, she cannot act, and disappears when Cleo and Clawdeen catch up with Draculaura. Clawdeen is impressed by the level of detail in the drawings in Euna's journal and prepares to make a few copies to inspire her through her designers block. In doing so, she discovers a secret message Euna left behind contaning instructions to the spell to the other world. Step 1 is to place a number of crystals in a specfic pattern. Step 2 is to state your wish. And step 3 is "to speak the charm", ghoulfriend, and find the path". Not knowing what to make of this, the three return to the fair grounds to hang with their friends. At nightfall, when everyone leaves, Draculaura invites Cleo and Clawdeen to perform the spell with her, not really knowing what to expect. They acquiesce and Cleo provides the necessary crystals for step 1 by taking apart her ornamental nightlight. For step 2, Cleo, still mad at Deuce, wishes to find her true prince. Clawdeen just wants to get over her designers block. And Draculaura desires to find Euna and bring her home. Step 3 proves a bit of a challenge until they realize that "ghoulfriend" is not a vocative expression, but rather the charm itself. They are promptly teleported to the Labyrinth, unaware that the spell works beyond their persons and more of less fuses the monsters' with Ever After. The Evil Queen moves fast, taking on her well-worn role of generous old lady. Every student who signs their name in her book can pick whatever they want from her cart and they do so. Clawd gets a ball that always finds the casket. Jinafire gets herself a perfume, Deuce a skateboard, Ghoulia a chemistry set, Toralei a microphone that makes her voice sound good, and Operetta picks up a new guitar. Bloodgood takes note of the commotion and, suspicious, tries to put an end to it, but the Evil Queen drugs her with the Butterflies of Theromapy and manipulates her into signing as well. Inside the Labyrinth and after and initial surprise the spell worked and the other world exist, and the girls try to find their way out by following an echo, only to crash into a trio of students of Ever After High. The three, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Apple White, mistook the Monster High students for an echo themselves. At first, the two groups are in disbelief that on one hand, monsters exist, and on the other, fairy tales are real. But as the fairy tales know, the Evil Queen is working on a scheme and there's no time to stand and gawk. They reason the queen is seeking to turn all of Monster High into her minions and so it's necessary for the two groups to join forces. Raven further explains that the Labyrinth is her mother's creation and the only way is by passing the ever-changing tests that keep the place in lockdown. As the fairy tales show the monsters around, they stumble upon the first test, which is hosted by Clawd in the role of bridge troll. They have to solve three of his riddles or he'll eat them. The riddles are easy enough, but Clawdeen loses her patience at the third one, thereby ruining the awnser. Clawd attacks, causing the six girls to jump into the stream below. Though safe from Clawd, the stream is dangerous and magical. It not only splits up the group in couples, it also switches thier traits. Draculaura and Raven are one couple, Raven getting vampires powers and Draculaura becoming a wielder of magic. Clawdeen and Maddie are another group, a situation Clawdeen dislikes, and learn that Maddie's senses have drastically improved while Clawdeen now can pull stuff from the other's hat. Cleo and Apple, lastly, switch hair colors. While most groups get ashore on their own, Draculaura and Raven are saved by Euna. She takes them to her hideout where Draculaura tells Raven about their history. She and Euna where childhood friends and would often play out fairy tales scenarios. But where it was just silly fun for Draculaura, Euna wanted more. She found that whem she discovered ancient scrolls telling of other worlds in the archives of Monster High. She lost herself in research to find the fairly tale world, while Draculaura turned her back on the foolish endeavor. Regret back the day Euna disappeared. Euna, on her part, regrets having written down the instructions for the spell, because all of it was a trap set by the evil queen. She also assures Draculaura that the past 150 years wasn't that bad, because the Labyrinth has an identity of its own beyond the will of the Evil Queen that is nothing short of beautiful. As the three a discuss a means to escape, Raven brings up Clawd's condition and Draculaura regretfully remembers her fight with him the previous day. Euna proposes a plan where they have to sneak past a terriying dragon and find the key to the exit amidst its hoard of treasure, which being the only plan is a risk they accept to take. Meanwhile, Apple and Cleo have found another way out of the labyrinth and made it to the deserted campus grounds of Monster High. It isn't long before they are joined by Clawdeen and Maddie, giving them a chance by numbers when they spot a figure through the windows of Bloodgood's office. They discover the figure to be the Evil Queen's, who tries to get them to sign too, but they refuse. The Evil Queen is okay with that, as there are other means to get to what she wants... Why It Was Cancelled # Monster High was rebooted in 2016. # Ever After High was cancelled and and is currently on a long hiatus. Result * The movie was cancelled permantly Gallery Trivia The employees of Nerd Corps Entertamainment have since uploaded material to their portfolios that gives further glimpses into what the movie was going to be like. Category:Mattel films Category:Animated Films Category:Based on toys Category:Crossover films Category:2010s Films